Nightmare
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: James has a nightmare and reveals to Ms. Spider some disturbing truth about his life with his aunts. First fic please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any James and the Giant Peach characters

Nightmare

Ms. Spider was sleeping peacefully in a dark corner of the peach. When she awoke to a certain sound and went to investigate. Sticking her head out she saw the web she had made and James sleeping in the middle. Listening closely she thought the sound was just the wind and was about to go back to sleep when she saw James tossing his head around. A look of concern spread on her face as she crawled over to the little boy. His face was scrunched up like he was in pain as his tiny hands were balled up into fists. At first Ms. Spider thought the web was too tight and it was harming James. She was about to unwind the web when she heard James talking. "Please not again I'll be good I promise", he whimpered. Sweat covering his face as he tossed his head again.

"James wake up", Ms. Spider said softly. Placing a leg on her friend's shoulder but he did not wake.

"Please not again I'll be good it was an accident please not again", James cried as his body shivered. Now Ms. Spider was truly worried. James was her first friend and even stood up to his aunts by saving her life. Now here he was shaking in fear but this time she could help him.

"James please wake up", Ms. Spider begged as she shook his shoulder. James eyes flew open as he looked around at his surroundings. His nightmare made him forget where he was but soon he remembered.

"Oh hello Ms. Spider did I wake you?" he asked politely once his eyes saw her.

"It is okay James but are you okay?" Ms. Spider asked gently.

A shadow fell over the boy's face as he said", Yes, I am fine thank you for asking". Ms. Spider was surprised by James answer for she knew there was more to it than that.

"James you were having bad dream please tell me what it was about", Ms. Spider said as she sat on the web with him.

"Just what my aunts used to do to me is all", James said softly avoiding eye contact.

"What was it?" she asked. James crossed his arms and tried to avoid eye contact for he was crying. Sensing her friends distress she placed a leg on his shoulder and said", James you are my friend you can talk to me".

"Well they used to beat me a lot as you know and starve me to death. Insult me as much as they could but there was one form of punishment I truly hated", James said his voice sounding so far away. He looked right at her with a very sad and pleading look."Ms. Spider what I am about to show you please keep it between us until I am ready to tell the others", James begged.

"I promise my lips are zealed", she promised. James slowly stood up and removed his jacket as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Ms. Spider gasped in horror as she saw the red burn marks along the young boy's back.

"If I truly made them mad Aunt Sponge would hold me down and Aunt Spiker would get a medal rod and put it in the fire then place it on my skin. Sometimes they would only do it once as a warning but one time they did it four times", James said sadly as he buttoned up his shirt again.

Wiping a tear away Ms. Spider asked", What did you do that made them do it four times?" Part of her was curious and the other part wanted to suck those horrible aunts' brains out through a straw. Mr. Centipede had a good idea with that comment, she thought smugly.

"It was stupid", James said avoiding eye contact.

"Please tell me", Ms. Spider begged. She was hoping that if James told her maybe he might feel better.

He looked at her and said", They burned me because I saved you". Ms. Spider's face went white with shock.

"What?" she asked in utter shock.

"I didn't kill you, I didn't tell them about you, I let you stay in my room, and I tried to stop them from killing you", James said as a tear came to his face. Now it was Ms. Spider's turn to look away as tears fell from her face.

"It was my fault", Ms. Spider said sadly.

James put his arms around her body and said", You were my first friend I couldn't let them hurt you".

"Oh James you are a true friend and I thank you", Ms. Spider said with a small smile.

"I love you Ms. Spider", James said softly hugging her tightly.

"I love you too James", Ms. Spider said as a tear fell from her eyes. She hugged the little boy back and made a vow that once they make it to New York she would make Sponge and Spiker pay for hurting James. After all no one harms her friend and gets away with it.

Author's Note: This is my first fic hope you enjoy it and please review.


End file.
